crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-09-05
This is what happened on Tuesday, September 5, 2006 in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy Phase gets a letter from the administrators of the Hilton trust fund. Nothing there for Gracie. Drat. Mrs. Horton explains the wards around Poe; the upshot is that either it was an inside job, or whoever did it from outside was a very, very good mage. On the other hand, it couldn't be an inside job. Perplex.Ayla and the Blackmailer Tennyo and Jade discuss what they want to do with their room. Mrs. Horton approves some redecorating as long as she gets to approve the colors and they sign a damage waiver.Another Day, We Were Going Where? Alex takes Miyet to the school, where he stops at Shuster Hall to meet Amelia Hartford, an old friend of his, and wrangles from her a promise to keep the Alphas from harassing her for her first year. Subsequently she is taken to Whitman Cottage, where she meets her new roommate, Alisha a.k.a. "Galaxy". Alisha shows her around campus, showing her the Crystal Hall and the campus store, and they bond over decorating their room. Miyet tells her story to Alisha, who does not a problem with her being a former boy, cementing the beginnings of a friendship.Catgirl MadnessThe date in the story isn't consistent with the universe background, so we put it here. Ayla checks with Mrs. Horton to see if there's anyone available to hire to run errands, keep the room clean and so forth, and she settles on Jody Coombs (Plastic Girl), who's a sophomore on the freshman floor. Jody's there to try to keep things running smoothly. Then Ayla checks out the clothing and school books in the school store. She decides that she really needs something better than what they've got in stock. Tennyo goes over to Twain to see Harry, and runs into Montana. Things go downhill. Rapidly. Jade and Jinn see their counselor, Terri Larson. They manage to get two full sets of courses and a job. The job is with the sewer plumbers and maintenance team -- Stan and Morrie. They get to wash windows - four floors up - for the first day.Jade 2 - Away from Home Tennyo sees her counselor, Dr. Bellows. They work out a class schedule and discuss the fact that Tennyo did not get an entry packet in the mail. (Neither did Harry.) The group of people trailing Tennyo seems to have grown to around eight. After dinner, Ayla walks out to look into the cafeteria from outside to see if there's anyone taking undue interest in the rest of the team. No joy. However, someone walks up behind her and launches a psychic attack. Ayla manages to foil it with a basic concentration exercise that she learned from her mother and uncle. Then a couple of other girls walk up and call her attacker Tansy. Ayla is shocked. This uber-hot blond is Tansy Walcutt? Tubby Tansy from her prep school? That night, there's another party. Jinn meets Marty Penn. Then there's an invasion when some men attempt to kidnap Angel. They go invisible, but Jinn sees them. She points Mega-Girl at one of the two guys who are dragging an unconscious Angel out, and that busts it up. References See also *Timeline for September 2006 *Previous day *Following day Category:Timeline